First Meeting
by bertha.fay
Summary: Just a very short story addressing how new cadets Kirk, Uhura, McCoy and Gaila found out who Lt. Spock's parents are.


Uhura, Gaila, Kirk and McCoy have just started their first year at Star Fleet Academy, so don't know the backgrounds of the instructors or other students. All, except McCoy, who is enrolled in the medical track at the academy, have Spock for at least one class.

It is a typical, rainy San Francisco Saturday and Uhura, Gaila, Kirk are already at their favorite coffee shop waiting for McCoy who is running late.

McCoy is trudging along, grumbling to himself about agreeing to meet his friends at the end of a long overnight shift at Star Fleet Medical. He hears footsteps running up behind him and steps aside when Lt. Spock addresses him as "Cadet". He responds gruffly "Doctor", NOT "Cadet". Spock and his running companion do not stop, but the woman laughs and says - "Real Star Fleet, there Spock, keep those cadets in their place even though they already have advanced degrees".

McCoy trudges on and finds Spock and his companion stopped in front of a shop window. This time the woman smiles at McCoy and says "enjoying the weather, Doctor"? "No, ma'am, I'm not". Spock remembering human manners, says "Dr. Leonard McCoy, this is Dr. Amanda Greyson".

McCoy notices that the woman is very petite, with dark hair in a long braid down her back, laughing brown eyes and beautiful. He asks "So, are you with Star Fleet Medical"? "Not hardly, I have a PhD. not an MD, plus I would be a very poor fit with Star Fleet, too many rules".

Spock interrupts and says "we will be late getting to the coffee shop, if we don't continue our run". Amanda reaches out to shake McCoy's hand and says "nice meeting you doctor, enjoy your day".

McCoy finally gets to the coffee shop and joins his friends at their table grumbling about the weather and Spock calling him a Cadet in front of his attractive running companion. "I just don't get why a beautiful, human woman with a warm personality would want to run around with Lt. Spock.

Gaila looks surprised and asks "Lt. Spock was running with a woman? I never see him running with anyone, let alone a woman. Did you find out who she is"?

McCoy responded "she's not part of Star Fleet, said it had too many rules for her and she has a Ph. D not an MD. Really pretty woman, petite, laughing brown eyes, long dark hair in a braid, a little "mature" for the Lt. Her name, Amanda Greyson, sounded familiar to me, but I can't place who she is".

Uhura looked at McCoy in surprise "Lt. Spock was running with Dr. Amanda Greyson? You know who she is, she worked with the Vulcans on the Universal Translator decades ago. In fact, she ended up marrying a Vulcan. I wonder if Lt. Spock was in one of her classes at the Vulcan Science Academy"?

Gaila suddenly says "speaking of Vulcans, get a look at that guy, he looks like Lt. Spock on steroids" gesturing to the tall Vulcan in form fitting, thermal running clothes that had entered the shop and appeared to be looking for someone.

The Vulcan gets inline to order and Gaila suddenly decides she needs more coffee. Uhura say "Gaila STOP, you can't hit on a Vulcan". Gaila just laughs and says "who says"?

She gets inline behind the Vulcan and intentionally bumps him to get his attention. He is just ordering one of the shop's specialties, a foaming drink with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles. She smiles up flirtatiously and asks if she can "sample his coffee".

"It is not my coffee" hands Gaila the cup and requests a second one. While they are waiting, Gaila asks "care to join me"? "That is not a possibility, not only am I bonded, but also married according to the human tradition" he says flashing a gold wedding band.

Uhura jumps up and says "Gaila, will you stop" just as Lt. Spock and his running companion walk over. The woman with Spock responds in high Orion and Gaila looks shocked "How do you know the royal language"?

Spock's companion laughs and says "I had no choice, I spent six months in the royal harem during a diplomatic mission, supposedly for my own safety". "I am Amanda Greyson and the Vulcan you are hitting on is my husband".

Uhura, looks embarrassed and quickly tries to apologize for Gaila's behavior - "Dr. Greyson, Gaila is still getting accustomed to human social customs and didn't really mean anything".

Amanda laughed and said "Oh, but knowing Orions like I do, I definitely think she meant something, but as Sarek said he is bonded and she will get nowhere with him. Believe me it has been tried, but luckily for me a bonded Vulcan just doesn't "see" other women in a sexual way".

Sarek hands Amanda her coffee and says "Let us continue our run" turns and heads for the door. Spock looks at Amanda in concern and asks "Will you be alright here by yourself"?

"Spock, I have been coming to this coffee shop for over twenty years, it is on my home planet and if your cadets don't mind my company I will not lack for someone to talk to. Go, run I am sure you will find the pace more satisfactory than mine was, with no stops to window shop".

McCoy asks "Come on and join us, so you can tell us how a nice, human woman end up married to a Vulcan"? Amanda laughs and says "It just goes to prove you can't help who you love".


End file.
